theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Time (Episode)
Rogue Time Synopsis CAPTAIN COLD AND HEAT WAVE RETURN TO CENTRAL CITY; PEYTON LIST GUEST STARS AS LISA SNART: The Flash (Grant Gustin) learns that Captain Cold (Guest Star Wentworth Miller) and Heat Wave (Guest Star Dominic Purcell) have returned to Central City. This time Snart has brought along his baby sister Lisa (Guest Star Peyton List) to help wreak havoc on The City. John Behring Directed The episode with Story by Grainne Godfree and Teleplay by Brooke Eikmeier & Kai Yu Wu. Summary Flash realizes that he's traveled back in time one day, just as Cisco calls and asks him what happened at the morgue. Confused, Flash says that he was there the day before, and goes there. Barry discovers that everything happened just as it did a day ago when the coroner was murdered. He confirms that Mark Mardon is responsible and that he has weather powers. The next day, Barry relives what happened when Cisco and Caitlin arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin tries to convince Cisco to go to his brother Dante's birthday dinner. When Cisco refuses, saying that his parents dote on Dante and ignore him, Caitlin offers to go with her friend. Barry tells them that what happened at the morgue and repeats everything that they said in the original timelines. Realizing what's going on, Harrison talks to Barry privately and warns him not to describe what happened originally. If Barry inadvertently changes history, they have no idea what could happen and things could become worse. Harrison tells Barry to do what he did the first time and tell no one else what happened. Later, Harrison goes to his private chamber and has Gideon confirm that his future hasn't changed. Barry goes to the station and remembers Mark injuring Singh. Joe asks how he figured out Mark was the killer, and Barry claims that they were lucky guesses. Rather than let time continue as it did the first time, Flash speeds to Mark's hideout and captures him before he can put up a fight. He delivers the villain to the pipeline and Harrison warns him that temporal inertial may create an even greater catastrophe now that the original was averted. Don Santini is at his manor when his men bring Len and Mick in. Len warns the mobster that Central City is theirs, and advises Santini to leave with his family while he can. When Santini points out that the two men are unarmed, the criminals break free and quickly take out Santini's men with their bare hands. Len then tells Santini to inform the rest of his organization that he's taking over. Cisco and Caitlin go to his parents' home for the party, and find Mrs. Ramon busy praising Dante. Dante greets his brother and Cisco introduces Caitlin. When Cisco gives his older brother a present, Dante casually dismisses the gift and walks away. Harrison finds Barry running on the treadmill. Barry says that he can't go back in time no matter how fast he runs, and Harrison warns that there could be any number of other factors responsible for opening the wormhole. He realizes that Barry used his foreknowledge to capture Mark and change history, and Barry says that there are some things that he can't change him. Linda calls Barry and he says that he'll meet her for lunch. Dante performs a piano piece for the partygoers and then goes over to flirt with Caitlin. He dismisses Cisco's work as an engineer despite Caitlin's attempts to defend her friend. Dante off-handedly insults Cisco, who storms off. Barry meets Linda at Picture News and Linda asks what has been going on with him. She has realized that Barry isn't into her, and advises him to be with Linda since that's clearly who he has feelings for. Meanwhile, Mason is talking to Iris about Harrison, like he did in the original timeline. However, this time Barry interrupts him before he can tell Iris that he believes Harrison murdered Stagg. Barry tells Iris that he and Linda are done, and invites her to meet him at Jitters later to talk. She agrees and once she leaves, Barry tells Mason that he's wrong about Harrison. That night, Barry and Cisco meet at a bar and Barry tells his friend about his break-up. However, he assures Cisco that he'll soon be meeting someone better. A young woman named Lisa comes over and asks Cisco if she can buy him a drink. Barry leaves his friend to it and Lisa tells Cisco that she's a structural engineer in town for a symposium. When Cisco wonders if someone is playing a joke on him, Lisa kisses him and takes him to a manor: Santini's. Lisa removes her blonde wig and Len steps out and tells Cisco that he's Lisa's brother. He tells Cisco that since his and Mick's weapons were taken away, he wants Cisco to recreate them. When Cisco refuses, Mick brings in Dante and Len says that if Cisco doesn't cooperate then they'll kill his brother. The next day, Cisco reluctantly recreates the weapons. Dante is tied up there and offhandedly insults Cisco again. Len and Mick come in and Len quickly realizes that Cisco has sabotaged the firing pin. He fixes it and Lisa asks for a gun of her own: something involving gold. When Iris and Barry meet at Jitters, he says that he knows she's been thinking about him recently. Iris insists that nothing has changed between them, and complains that Barry is making her out to be the bad guy who keeps telling him no when he talks about his feelings for her. Angry, Iris storms out. Barry goes to S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin says that Cisco hasn't shown up for work. Joe calls Barry and says that they spotted Captain Cold at Santini's casino. He figures that the villains have declared war on the Santinis. At the casino, Captain Cold and his sister take on Santini's brother and his men. Lisa uses her new gun to cover them in a gold-like spray, freezing them. As the Snarts take out the mobsters, Flash arrives, gets all of the mobsters out, and then grabs Lisa and threatens her with her own gun. Captain Cold calls his bluff, confident that the hero won't shoot. The villain orders Flash to release his sister or he'll have Cisco killed. Flash releases Lisa and Captain Cold says that he'll think about releasing Cisco before leaving with his sister. When Joe arrives with his men, Barry brings him up to speed and Joe tells him to get to S.T.A.R. Labs. However, Eddie comes over, furious with what Barry said to Iris. Barry goes to the lab and Caitlin finds a security camera with footage of Cisco's abduction. Barry privately tells Harrison that he changed time, and says that he needs to talk to someone about what happened. Harrison tells him to talk, and Barry explains how he and Iris kissed in the original timeline, and this time she rejected him. The scientist figures that Iris' feelings were jarred loose because of the coming disaster. Since the tidal wave didn't happen, Iris feelings never changed. He warns that the further someone travels back in time, the more catastrophic the changes of changing history. Barry wonders if Harrison is advising him not save Harrison, and the scientist asks how many more people could die if Barry saves Nora. Caitlin comes in and asks if they've found Cisco. At the Santini manor, Mick pours himself some flaming drinks. The tied-up brothers talk in Spanish and Dante admits that in high school, he stole a girl who had a crush on Cisco. He was jealous of Cisco because he realized that Cisco had a future while he didn't. Dante then breaks free and attacks Mick, who easily defeats him. When Cisco gets free, Mick knocks him out as well and starts beating them. Len and Lisa come in and stop him, and Lisa takes Mick to get some dinner. Len tells Cisco that if he answers one question then he'll let him and his brother go: who is Flash. Cisco claims that he doesn't know, and Len freezes Dante's fingers and says that he can still be saved… if Cisco answers the question. Later, Cisco arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs and says that he had no choice but to expose Barry's secret identity. Barry hugs him and says that it's okay, but Cisco says that he doesn't deserve to be there and walks out. Joe goes to Picture News and tells Iris what happened between Eddie and Barry. Iris insists that Barry was too late to tell her how he felt, and Joe asks who she really loves. Iris tells her father that she loves Eddie, but Joe tells her that she needs to convince both of them that's how she feel because neither one believe it. Mason comes over and asks to talk to Iris, but Iris says that she has a personal matter and will have to get back to him. Harrison goes to see Cisco as he packs and takes him to the containment chamber. Cisco says that they tried to protect each other and failed, and Harrison says that he understands he had to choose between to people that he loves. The scientist says that Cisco is only human, and they all want Cisco to stay because they love him. Harrison says that Cisco has shown him what it's like to have a son, just as Caitlin calls them to the main lab. Harrison insists on Cisco coming with him, and Caitlin figures that Len and Lisa attacked the casino to convince the Santinis to move the money... where they could steal it. The Santinis are transporting the money in a truck when Lisa, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave ride up on motorcycles. Flash arrives and yanks Captain Cold off of his motorcycle, and takes him into the forest. Captain Cold addresses the hero as Barry, and Barry removes his mask. When he threatens to take the villain in, Captain Cold says that he has a broadcast prepared to transmit Barry's identity to the world if he's captured. Barry suggests that he find a new line of work, or go to a different city. Removing his goggles, Len says that Central City is his town and he likes the thrill of the game. Barry dares him to keep pushing luck, but insists that no one else will die. He appeals to Len's vanity, saying that if he's as good as he says then he doesn't need to kill anyone. However, Barry warns that if Len or his "rogues" go near his friends or family, he will put them away for good. Amused, Len agrees and says that Barry's secret is safe for the moment, and the speedster takes off. Later at Jitters, Barry is surprised when Eddie hugs him and apologizes for punching him. Iris and Caitlin are there as well, and Iris is equally sympathetic. Caitlin explains that she told the couple that Barry is suffering from Lightning psychosis, and Barry has to play along. Iris assures Barry that they're good and leaves with Eddie, and Barry thanks Caitlin for her assistance. Mason is working on his story on Harrison when Reverse Flash speeds in and asks what he knows about Harrison. The villain throws Mason across the room and Mason quickly gives him the digital drive with the information. Reverse Flash then kills Mason, wipes the computer, and takes Mason's body away. Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry asks Harrison if he thinks he made a mistake. Harrison assures him that he did the best he could. As they talk, Barry sees an Internet article about Mason's disappearance and remembers what he said about Harrison killing Stagg. He goes to the station and meets with Joe, and tells his foster father that he was right about Harrison. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Peyton List as Golden Glider *Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Nicholas Gonzalez as Dante Ramon *Malese Jow as Linda Park *Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge *Morena Baccarin as Gideon Guest Stars *Charlene Luedke as Mrs. Ramon *Joey Aresco as Frank Santini *Peter Hall as Vincent Santini *Fred Henderson as Coroner *Naomi King as Woman *John Specogna as Bar Patron *Alan Silverman as Consigliore Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138340/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Time *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Rogue_Time Episode 16